<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playing Favorites by Alphum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621306">Playing Favorites</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum'>Alphum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson is Robin, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Jason Todd is Robin, Stephanie Brown is Robin, Tim Drake is Robin, can read as complete its basically a series of connected oneshots, found family trope, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:28:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alphum/pseuds/Alphum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman works alone, all the way up until he very much doesn't. He has kids crawling out of the woodwork to hang off of him. It's natural for the Justice League to be curious about them. Turns out the kids are just as curious about the League. Batman is adamant he doesn't play favorites, but his kids aren't nearly as fair.<br/>A story about each batkid connecting with a member of the League and showing Batman's just a big softy in the process.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batfamily - Relationship, Diana (Wonder Woman) &amp; Jason Todd, Dick Grayson &amp; Clark Kent, Stephanie Brown &amp; Barry Allen, Tim Drake &amp; Hal Jordan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dick and Clark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Batman worked alone. He worked alone and he was the night and he was the lone crusader of justice in Gotham until one day, all at once, he wasn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first one was entirely unforeseen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dick was tiny and cute. The first time they met him, he’d hidden under Batman’s cape for three hours before he was finally discovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... so I was thinking if they did decide to take the coastal route…” Oliver trailed off, staring at Batman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman tilted his head a fraction of an inch, his version of a raised eyebrow. “If they decide to take the coastal route…” He echoed, prodding him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why is your cape moving?” Oliver leaned over to get a better view.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Barry set all four legs of his chair down, peering over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce sighed and glanced at his watch. “You did better than I thought, Robin. And you all did worse than I hoped. Especially Clark.” He frowned disapprovingly at the league.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giggle came from behind Bruce’s back and suddenly everyone was paying attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hal floated up in the air and created several glowing green hands that gingerly lifted Batman’s cloak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A young boy was sitting in his chair behind him. He giggled at Hal’s and Clark’s dumbfounded faces floating above them. “Wow, Bruce was right, you guys are dumb!” He laughed and then flipped out of the chair like he was a monkey. He seemed to dance as he moved, toes barely touching the arms and back of the chair before he was darting across the table. His steps were completely soundless but his flop was audible when he plopped down next to the box of doughnuts. He crammed half a maple bar in his mouth with a happy noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oliver looked slowly over at Batman. He was just sitting there, taking notes on his datapad. “What’s the plan if they take the coastal route?” He asked calmly, as if a child hadn’t just crawled out from under his cape and was demolishing doughnuts by the handfull. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is that?” Oliver pointed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid looked over at Batman and said something that was unintelligible through the pastries in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin, don’t talk with your mouth full.” Batman said without missing a beat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin.” Diana noted as she stood, no longer paying attention to Green Arrow’s PowerPoint or Green Arrow himself. “How darling!” She decided with a broad smile that crinkled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin swallowed hard and gave Diana a smile that was sweeter than honey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what a darling! Bruce, where did you find this little warrior?” She cooed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He found me.” Bruce almost seemed to be smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin was a tiny, terrifying force of nature. He refused to wear pants and he wasn’t afraid of biting anyone who made the mistake of trying to manhandle him the way Batman did. Batman lifting him by the scruff of his neck got a giggle and a scrawny kid clinging to his back like a koala. Green Arrow trying to lift him by the scruff of his neck almost got his finger bitten off, no matter that he was trying to get the kid out of the way of a moving jet, jesus kid!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One mission requiring Batman’s technical expertise found a bored Robin trying to run up the walls to try and grab ahold of a chandelier in the villain de jour’s stupidly fancy mansion. There were several scores high up on the walls where he’d stabbed batarangs into the walls to try and climb with and multiple tiny footprints on the wallpaper.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark watched with interest, noting it was mostly muscle and power the boy was lacking. He floated in through the hole in the wall and alighted gently on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin gave him a passing glance as he took off up the wall again. He lost speed quickly and pushed off the wall at the peak of his ascent and flipped twice in the air on his way down. He landed in a perfectly silent crouch with a pout.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you want a hand?” Clark offered after a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin eyed him warily. “Okay.” He stood and crossed over to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark knelt down and laced his fingers together to create a cup with his palms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin stepped lightly into it, both of his tiny feet fitting daintily in Clark’s hold. He balanced easily, hands at his sides like a bird about to take flight. It was adorable. Clark tested his weight and calculated quickly-- he didn’t want to send Batman’s protegee through the roof, after all. He stood and lifted gently all at once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin flipped through the air with an earsplitting shriek of excitement and beamed down at Clark where he was dangling over an ornate branch of metal and crystals, limbs hanging free around where his middle was bent over the slim rod of metal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman poked his head through the wall, looking concerned until he saw Robin scrambling around in the light fixture.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool!” Robin shouted down to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark couldn’t help but laugh at his exuberance. “Come down and we can do it again.” He offered. “I’ll catch you.” He held his arms out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin’s face dropped suddenly, clearing of all emotions, looking uncannily like his mentor. It was startling, watching this child look at him with chilling blankness. What sort of darkness was in his past, Clark wondered suddenly, for him to freeze like that. “If you drop me, I’ll break a leg.” He said calmly, matter-of-fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll catch you.” Clark promised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin took a deep breath and jumped. He soared through the air in a perfect T before tucking his arms in and spinning in the air. Clark took a few steps to his right, reached out, and caught him with ease. Then he had an armful of excited, beaming Robin throwing his arms around his neck, clinging to him like he was the Monkey Hal always called him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Again!” He demanded, no sign of his odd behavior from mere seconds before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark threw him up in the air as many times as he wanted and caught him every single time he came back down. He never paused again to question Clark, just threw himself through the air and trusted him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There wasn’t much that was more sobering than the complete trust of a child.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Robin.” Batman looked up at the chandelier. “It’s time to go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I’m having fun playing.” Robin pouted, hanging upside-down from one bent knee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can get corndogs on the way back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin brightened. “Only if we can get peanuts and cotton candy!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark laughed. Was this kid raised in a circus?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, B, check it out! Supes, catch me!” He pushed off the chandelier with both feet, making it sway noisily, and flipped through the air like he was actually a robin in flight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark darted back a few feet and caught him easily. He couldn’t help but grin at the boy’s giggles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Supes is my favorite!” Robin announced. “He’s the best! Did you see him catch me?” He beamed up at Superman and then over at Batman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman huffed, amused. “Yes, I saw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark knelt down to let him down when he started wiggling and Robin darted over to Batman, grabbing onto his cloak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C’mon, corndogs!” He demanded with a bright, cheery grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, alright. The Batmobile’s almost here. Say goodbye.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin scrambled up, using Batman’s gear as footholds, until he was sitting on one of his broad shoulders, drumming his heels against his breastplate and holding onto one pointy ear for balance. “Bye Supes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark waved, grinning. “Bye Robin. Bye Batman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman nodded seriously to him as if he didn’t have a walking talking traffic light balanced on his shoulder and walked away, towards the approaching roar of an engine. He tried not to eavesdrop, but superhearing didn’t have an off switch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He caught me every time, B!” Robin whispered like he was telling a secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like him. I think he’ll catch me forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so too.” Batman’s voice was warm and fond.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Superman promised himself then that he would do his best to always catch Robin, no matter what. After all, he was his favorite. Diana was going to be envious.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jason and Diana</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The second one was meaner than the first, sharper and more abrasive, though (arguably) just as cute once you got past the frown.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He followed at Bruce’s elbow, hands clasped behind his head. There was a healing scrape on his chin. He was looking around with poorly disguised interest. He was older than the first Robin had been when he’d assumed the post, but younger than the first Robin was now. He was probably in his mid-teens, clothes tilting more towards drab than neon. Olive green, burgundy, and goldenrod made up his apparel, with a healthy dose of black. He moved less like an acrobat, more like a fighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clark looked a little disappointed that it wasn’t his Robin-- well, the first Robin, seeing as the Robin’s were all technically Batman’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Batman, good to see you again.” He’d missed their weekly meetings for almost a month now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin was inspecting him, head to toe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Superman held a hand out with a smile. “Hello. I hope we can be as good of friends as the first Robin and I.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin shook his hand, though his mouth was twisting into a sharp smirk, almost a sneer. “Don’t expect me to be just like the first boy wonder just because I wear his colors.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman sighed behind him while Clark raised his eyebrows in polite shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin stalked past him, heading for the coffee station Oliver and Hal were setting up. He drew up short when he saw Diana enter the room though because, holy shit, that was Wonder Woman.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d known, logically, that Wonder Woman was on the Justice League and he was attending a Justice League meeting, so it followed that Wonder Woman would be there. But knowing logically and actually seeing were two completely different things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not only that, but she smiled when she saw him. Beamed, really. It was like getting smacked in the face by a ray of sunshine. “A new Robin!” She moved fluidly to him, all battle-ready grace and rippling muscles. She clapped him on the shoulders. “You are so young! You must be a formidable fighter!” She cupped his face. The protector of the innocent, the woman who could flip a tank as easily as Jason flipped a pancake was holding his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi.” He managed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile made her eyes crinkle at the corners. “You are so precious, wherever did Batman find you?” She asked, dropping his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That gave him the brainpower back to blink in the face of her beauty and collect what braincells her smile hadn’t fried. “I stole the hubcaps off the Batmobile.” He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her jaw dropped and she looked gleefully over her shoulder at Batman, who was frowning. It was his pout-frown though, not his mad-frown. “You must tell me the tale! I’m sure I’ve heard few tales of glory that can compare to stealing from the Batman!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diana liked this Robin far more than the first. Perhaps that was unfair to the first Robin, but he’d never really had a warrior’s spirit, not like this one did. This Robin was a fighter, she could feel it in her bones. He was fun to spar with, even if she went easy on him. He always grinned as bright as the sun when she offered to show him how to use a new weapon or offered a critique after battle. He had the fighting spirit of an amazon and the wits to match it. She found that out on the day when he’d spilled his backpack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stooped to help him pick up his scattered books and papers and ended up holding a well-worn book. It was patched with tape and was missing a chunk of the back cover. Many of the pages were dog-eared and rumpled. “Pride and Prejudice.” She murmured, running a finger over the embossed letters on the cover. It was soft from use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin blushed pink under his domino mask, scowling. “Give it back!” He snatched it from her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let him. She didn’t want to hurt it. “You like it?” she asked. “It looks well-loved.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He held it close to his chest, going redder. He shifted uncomfortably for a moment before nodding. “It’s one of my favorites.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it about? I have not read much of man’s modern literature.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t heard of it?” His scowl shifted into a frown. “It’s, uh, it’s a romance novel, written by this lady in the 1800s. It’s about, like, goodness and perceptions of goodness in the Regency era of England.” He was cradling it now. It was obviously precious to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It sounds interesting. Is it famous?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. It’s by this really badass lady; it was a really feminist book for the time so it really took off back when it came out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will have to aquire a copy. Who is the author?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jane Austin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed as she thought. “Jane Austin… This book was written when? Around 1810 or 1815 or so?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“1813, I think, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I remember I met a Miss Jane Austin once. She was very kind to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin gaped at her. “You… met… Jane Austin.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe so. She had a warrior’s spirit.” Diana couldn’t help but smile. “Not unlike you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin went bright red and grumbled nonsense under his breath as he stuffed his backpack full. “Here!” He barked, shoving the book at her. “You can borrow it!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t help but giggle. “Thank you, little bird.” She teased him, petting his hair just once. “I will take excellent care of your book. But come, tell me, what other works do you enjoy? You must be quite the young scholar.” As a thanks for loaning her one of his most treasured possessions, she traveled to Themyscira to fetch her childhood copy of the Iliad in the original Greek. When she’d given it to him, he’d hugged her so tightly her ribs had ached, which was a feat in itself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’d grinned brightly up at her. “You’re my favorite!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d laughed and hoisted him up into her arms for another tight hug. “Don’t thank me yet, I have heard Greek is difficult to learn!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tim & Hal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The third one was a surprise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t see Batman for almost a year after the death of the second Robin. A year of ignored messages and missed calls before he walked in like nothing had happened. There was another Robin at his side. He was small, made even smaller by his enveloping black cape. When he moved, it was obvious that he was even smaller underneath all of the body armor he’d been wrapped in. He trailed after Batman with a hand fisted nervously in his cloak and Batman’s watchful hand on his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman scarcely moved away from him and never let him out of his sightline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green Lantern might tease him for it, but what had happened to the previous Robin was the unspoken elephant in the room. He didn’t dare, with that hanging over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman attended the meetings regularly after that, always with this tiny new Robin at his side. He never spoke, just followed. Sometimes he would go up on tiptoes to peer at data being offered to Batman, or peek around from behind him when he argued, usually holding onto a fistful of cape like a child holding their mother’s skirts. Occasionally, he would tug on the cape and look up at Batman. Batman would always bend down and let Robin whisper in his ear. When he came back up, he always echoed something sharp and insightful that left Wonder Woman and Superman thinking or witty and acerbic that left Flash and Green Lantern in stitches. Sometimes he would even smile, a tiny twist of thin lips that he would duck his head to hide. But he never strayed far from Batman’s side. It was like he was entirely dependent on Batman, until the day they realized it was actually the other day around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Batman came to a meeting without Robin one day. He didn’t pay any attention at all to them, instead keeping a watchful eye on his communicator and phone the entire time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were almost done when the phone beeped, just once. Batman was up on his feet in seconds, phone pressed to where his ear would be if his cowl were not. “Robin. What happened? Are you worse?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every enhanced being in the room could hear the exasperation in Robin’s voice on the tiny speaker. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’m </span>
  </em>
  <span>fine</span>
  <em>
    <span>. I just wanted to see if you could get some sprite on the way home. I’m finally done barfing, I think.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m on my way.” Batman was already halfway to the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“No! Just when you’re on the way! Your meeting’s not done for another half hour!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Nobody wanted to know how he knew that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman had stopped in his tracks at the boy’s order. “Are you sure? I can be there in half an hour.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m sure. I’ll be fine with juice til you’re done, promise.”</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m hanging up now. Bye!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman only hung up after the line went dead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody said anything when Batman returned to the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They finished up early. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody said anything when he left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nobody needed to say anything. He would never not be there for his child again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This Robin was a curious force of nature. The first time they ever heard him speak, he was correcting them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your math is wrong.” He interrupted Green Lantern with the tiniest little voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green Lantern spun and looked at him. Looked down at him, really, since his head just barely poked over the top of the tall table. “What?” He blinked behind his mask. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your math is wrong.” Robin repeated. Not even confidently, just matter of fact. “That’s why the signals don’t seem to go anywhere. You probably just didn’t use consistent significant figures. Or enough of them. Any rounding would have compounded a slipped number into miles and fractions into degrees. The trail that you suspect was likely going to Epsilon-412 is actually pointing directly towards Sigma-148’s second moon, when you take into account the slight oscillation of the secondary orbit. I can send you my calculations, if you’d like.” He rose several inches in his chair, probably going up onto his knees as he set a datapad down onto the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green Lantern just blinked at him. “Uh.” He said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin just stared at him with his creepy white lenses. “You may need some time to adjust your presentation and plans. I would propose a brief recess.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. What the kid said.” Hal waved a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He approached the kid warily. He wasn’t sure if he was more scared of Batman or Robin now, but he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>absolutely</span>
  </em>
  <span> scared of both of them. He knelt by the Robin’s chair, putting him lower than the kid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So can you show me those numbers?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin looked briefly surprised at being addressed rather than Batman, but smiled. It was so sweet, it nearly gave him a cavity. “Sure!” He just about talked Hal’s ear off going through pages and pages of neatly formatted equations, most of it well past his vague understanding of calculus and geometry, but it was worth it to see the kid actually smiling for once. It was weird that it took quantum mechanics for it to happen, but hey, whatever was his deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I owe you one, kid.” He said to Robin, and let his voice go a little lower, a little conspiratorial. Robin leaned in a little at his tone, perking up like a puppy. “If I’d sent that off to Lantern Headquarters, I’d be a laughingstock. They might send me back to Kindergarten or something.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin giggled, rocking back into his chair and looking pleased. “You’re welcome. You can pay me back in coffee!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No coffee.” Batman said sharply, not even looking over at them. Hah. Hal </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> he’d been listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin pouted at him. It was criminally cute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about a hot chocolate?” Hal interrupted when Robin opened his mouth with a stubborn look. “Come on kid, I’ll need some help finding it.” Nobody there drank hot chocolate, but he knew they had some.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin jumped nimbly from his chair and glanced back at Batman. “Stay here.” He ordered. “And don’t get into any trouble.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman nodded seriously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green Lantern’s entire worldview shifted. Oh yeah. This kid was totally calling the shots. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snuck a splash of coffee into the hot chocolate, to Robin’s delight, and topped it off with an excessive amount of whipped cream and some sprinkles leftover from Valentine’s day (it was almost thanksgiving). He took delight in serving it to the tiny hero in his own Green Lantern mug and savored Batman’s stink eye for it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s my new favorite.” He told Flash. “Don’t tell Wally.” He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry laughed. “He’s pretty cute. I don’t even think Wally would mind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hal almost shrieked when there was a tiny voice from behind them. Barry </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> shriek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, you’re my favorite too.” Robin was immediately behind them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hal clutched at his heart and tried not to wheeze because that was the height of uncool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here’s your mug back. If I kept it over there, B would probably break it. He doesn’t like Lanterns much.” Robin’s grin was just a little smug around the edges as he set his empty mug on the table.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Lots of people were wondering who would be Tim's fav and I hope this doesn't disappoint &lt;3<br/>Hal's one of my favorites and I've been reading his comics lately sorry not sorry<br/>Drop me a comment letting me know what you liked and check out my tumblr at InAweOfDiana &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Steph & Barry</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next one was blonde. They’d gotten so used to dark haired boys that the bubbly girl with a frizzy mane of blonde curls was out of left field. Where the last two Robins had gone with more drab colors, she had taken the traffic light color scheme and run with it. The loud shades seemed to glow under the fluorescent lights, almost neon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around curiously, twisting and turning to look at everything, guided by Batman’s hands on her shoulders gently guiding her forward. She was loud and unapologetic about it, asking Batman a never ending stream of questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of his answers were of the “I don’t know” or “I don’t see why that’s relevant” variety, but some were a long suffering “Why don’t you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The chattering girl really took a lot of the intimidation out of Batman’s sails and Green Arrow couldn’t not laugh about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, got another one I see! Who’s this one?” Oliver smiled broadly and clapped her on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She frowned down at his hand and then frowned up at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He removed it quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How come you’re so ugly?” She asked. “Don’t you know goatees have been out for like, ten years? Gross. Come on B, Red said there was coffee and ‘Wing said there were always doughnuts!” She whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman smirked at Green Arrow as they brushed past him. Nothing was more crushing than a scathing comment from a teenage girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stuck to Batman until she got the lay of the land and then she was off, exploring the rooms around the meeting hall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Green Lantern made a point to walk up to Batman, knowing he hated Hal floating around in his face. “Hey Batsy, how’s it going?” He clapped him on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman slowly turned his gaze from where he was tracking the blonde menace to give him a withering glare that made him drop his hand from Batman’s shoulder like it was hot iron. Jeez. Just when he thought he was making progress with him too. Batman stalked away and Green Lantern sighed, letting his ring kick up a notch and lift him off the ground to glide back over to the Flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yikes, dude.” Flash commiserated when Green Lantern slouched down in his chair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted to ask about my Robin.” Hal pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t take it personally.” Hal barely restrained from jumping in his chair when the blonde Robin materialized behind their chairs. Barry wasn’t so lucky, the force of his jump scooting his chair an inch to one side. “He’s just grumpy because someone broke his mass spectrometer; he needed it for a case and now he’s got to wait for a replacement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry winced. “Oh man, those are expensive. I’ve got a link for a website for some decent refurbished ones.” He offered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Robin tilted her head at the Flash, looking him up and down. “Nah, he’s got it covered. Are you a crime scene analyst?” She asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry laughed. “You guys know it’s creepy how you do that, right? But yes. I’m sure I could run your samples for you if you need, if the big man doesn’t want to wait.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled. “Thanks! I’ll take you up on that! He’s been </span>
  <em>
    <span>super</span>
  </em>
  <span> obnoxious about it for like, three days now! He thinks I broke it too because he’s dumb and mean.” She announced, shoving a foot onto his armrest. She used that to lever herself up with ease and then stepped up onto the table, running lightly across it. “B!” She shouted, just before launching herself off the other side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman, in conversation with Wonder Woman, turned just in time to catch an arm in his face. He caught her awkwardly, frowning sternly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrambled up to sit on one of his broad shoulders and then patted his head between the bat ears. “Flash says he can run our samples since our mass spec is broken! I already said yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman sighed. “I don’t want to risk cross-contamination.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We can trust him, he knows what he’s doing!” She declared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back in his seat, Barry grinned at Hal. “Oh yeah, this one’s my favorite.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hal laughed. “I like mine better.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next night when Barry arrived at their meeting spot, Batman wasn’t there. Robin was alone, which was a little surprising. Batman seemed more protective over his newer Robins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an intersection down the road a ways from one of the popular routes for barhopping in Gotham. One of the lots on the corner was a parking lot, a food truck the only bright spot at the intersection.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin was sitting on a picnic table, cross-legged, using the taut fabric of her tunic-dress as a makeshift table for her food. She was eating a massive hamburger and half the toppings threatened to spill out the back end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whoa there!” Barry darted forward and caught them at super speed before they could splatter across her lap, snagging a napkin so he wouldn’t get glove-gross on her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin ripped a bite off and slurped at a chunk of tomato hanging out of her mouth. “Thanks.” She said, cheeks bulging. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where’s the ol’ Bat?” He asked curiously, watching her try and reassemble her burger. The picnic table had two large, armored suitcases sitting on the bench and a half a burger sitting on a paper wrapper with a knife and fork. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jerked her head at the strip of bars a block or so down. “He heard someone yell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry didn’t hear that though. He was staring at the burger. Burger, cleanly cut. Knife and fork. Four small holes in a line in the top of the bun. “Please don’t tell me that Batman eats his hamburgers with a knife and fork.” He looked up at Robin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tipped her head back and cackled. “Yeah, he totally does!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god.” Barry covered his grin with a hand, quickly glancing around to make sure Batman wasn’t about to catch him laughing at his expense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know!” Robin giggled. “It’s so dumb! And he’s always like ‘I was raised with class and distinction!’” She declared in a horrible imitation of Batman’s growl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry laughed. “That’s so dumb! Oh my god! I bet he eats pizza the same way!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin giggled. “Totally! It’s so embarrassing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man, those burgers look great though. Want anything else?” He unzipped the hidden compartment in the small of his back and pulled out a few bills.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin tipped her head, putting a finger to her chin in thought. He’d noticed that all the Robins tended to choreograph and over-exaggerate their body language like stage actors. It compensated for the opaque lenses that covered their eyes. On this Robin, it seemed more natural. She was adorable. “Strawberry milkshake.” She declared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man, that sounds great.” Barry was salivating at the thought. “Great minds, kid!” And he zipped across the empty lot. He returned quickly with two tall paper cups and handed Robin hers. Batman was back, frowning at Flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was supposed to be a quick handoff.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I got hungry!” Barry patted his stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For milkshakes.” Batman eyed the cup in his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Chill out, B.” Robin huffed. “It’s not like he’s doing us a favor or anything.” She’d pried the lid off her cup and was going at it with a spoon, not even bothering trying to slurp up the thick treat through the tiny straw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m doing you a favor, that’s right!” Barry nodded. “Plus, I’m not about to take any lip from someone that eats a burger with a knife and fork.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin nearly choked on her milkshake and her laughter in turn. Barry had to catch her before she laughed herself off the entire table. He was giggling himself and it only turned into a fit of laughter when Batman crossed his arms and huffed like a pouty kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Robin lowered the lenses in her mask to wipe at the tears building up there. “No wonder B never wanted us to meet!” She laughed. “He totally knew you’d be my new favorite!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Batman was definitely pouting now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry grinned. “Just don’t tell Kid Flash, but you’re totally my favorite too.” He tapped a finger to his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned brightly up at him, blue eyes eclipsed by the force of her smile. “You can buy my silence with strawberry milkshakes forever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Barry laughed. “A fair price.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I live in camp "let kids be kids" and I'm not sorry. (It's right across the street from camp "oh god im sorry i forgot about this WIP for so long sorry guys my bad")<br/>I am sorry that I've never written Steph before so im concerned I didn't write her very well. Hm. <br/>But what is this if not a thinly veiled excuse to write characters im not as familiar with? i mean yeah, fun, but besides that<br/>next chapter is probably Damian but possibly Cassandra. Yes, I know she wasn't technically a Robin. No, I don't care about canon. ABSOLUTELY, she would be the cutest little Robin anyone's ever seen by far.<br/>Leave me a comment and let me know what you thought! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drop a comment and let me know what you think! Shout out any typos and please feel free to come chat with me on tumblr at InAweOfDiana! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>